


Thanks, Sweetheart

by missamericachavez



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Language, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: You meet Billy in a bar and fuck in the men's room.





	Thanks, Sweetheart

Billy wasn’t sweet or gentle when he shoved you against the bathroom door in the men’s room. The sound of loud music and chatter fading away as his hand grips your waist. You don’t normally do this, but he’s hot and he’d been flirting with you all night how could you say no. His sinful lips attached to your neck licking and sucking as his hands move down your body then under your dress to tease at your panties.

“Gonna let me fuck you?” he asks snapping the waistband of your tiny lace thong against your hip making your hips jerk in response. His lips brush against yours as his fingers cup your panty covered pussy.

“Yes,” you gasp against his mouth bucking your hips up against his hand. “Please.” He chuckles and continues to tease your pussy lips. He stands for a moment just watching you, his bottom lip between his teeth. His cock twitches in his pants as his finger catches against your clit making your hips stutter. Billy moans spinning you around to face the wall. He presses his cock against your ass letting you feel how hard he is for you.

His teeth tug at your earlobe as he slides your panties down your hips letting them fall to the floor. He pulls your hips flush against his encouraging you to step out of the fabric and spread your legs for him. He steps away from you slightly and you hear the rustling of fabric as he frees his cock and rubs it against your pussy lips. He groans, his lips pressed against your shoulder as he feels how wet you are. The head of his cock slips into your slick heat and he gasps as you pulse around him.

His hips slap harshly against yours as he fucks you. You moan loudly and his hand slips over your mouth silencing you. “Shh, baby. Don’t wanna get us kicked out do you?” he pants against your ear. You shake your head no and pull your lip between your teeth stopping your moan as he continues fucking you. His hand slips down to wrap around your throat as he sucks a mark on the side of your neck. When he presses harder against your neck, your pussy flutters around him. You’re so close, just a little more.

“You like that don’t you?” he asks using his other hand to rub your clit. “You gonna cum with my hand wrapped around your throat?”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” you gasp as your walls tighten around his length. His hips press hard into yours as his cum coats your walls dragging out your orgasm. He pulls out of you and presses light kisses to your neck. He turns you around to face him again and kisses you gently. He bends to retrieve your panties from the floor shoving them into his pocket before tucking himself back into his jeans and giving you a flirty wink.

“Thanks sweetheart,” he says before leaving you. You adjust your dress before leaving the restroom a small blissful smile on your face.


End file.
